Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving seat airbag device.
Related Art
As of driving seat airbag devices, there are driving seat airbag devices in which a linking portion, between a tether that regulates the thickness of an inflated and deployed airbag and an opposite-to-occupant-side base cloth of the airbag, is disposed on a rim of a steering wheel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-094224).
Note that, besides Patent Document 1, for example, JP-A Nos. H07-156740, H05-155300, 2015-003675, and 2015-006840 also describe technology relating to airbag devices.
However, the following concern arises when the head of an occupant (hereafter sometimes referred to as “occupant head”) seated in the driving seat moves obliquely toward the vehicle front at the time of an oblique collision in which a colliding body collides obliquely with a vehicle front face, or a small overlap collision in which a colliding body collides with the vehicle front face further toward the vehicle width direction outer side than a front side member. Namely, the occupant head contacts the inflated and deployed driving seat airbag obliquely toward the vehicle front. There is accordingly a possibility that the occupant head rotates about an axis along the up-down direction of the occupant head